The Rising of Shalou
"Why has my only king abandoned me? Why O why do I feel so detached from being, caught in the mist of 'deceit? But you are before me, you dreamt of me and you came. It is love that has won! My king is ALIVE!" ''- '''Adéna Canohaelia' Upon Adénas refusal to help Baderas and her ultimate denial of Shalous death, Atolias sent down the spirit of Shalou in an effort to convince the dragoness of her mates death. Adéna was bewildered by the form of Shalou, and still the voice of her mind convinced her that he was alive and stood before her. She began to have flashbacks, memories involving Shalou of both good at bad recollections. She remembered that he had promised to make her his queen, and promised to end all the suffering of the Taruro, and yet she had driven him to his death in pursuing these promises. It was then that she began to feel a sense of doubt, blame and regret flood into her mind, and she struggled desperately to cling to the illusion that Shalou was still alive. It was at this time that the Guardians of Atolias approached her and issued Adéna vocal warnings. She was drawing too close to the realm and would risk punishment by Atolias if she let her emotions take her further. Adéna refused to listen, instead crying out to Shalou in desperation, begging him not to leave again. It was in this moment that the soul vile, that had hung lifelessly from her ear for many years, shattered and painted the land in a vibrant blue glow. The sheer power from the soul vile could be seen from miles around, even from Oseroth itself. The Guardians of Atolias lunged at Adéna, trying to pull her back into the mortal world, before Atolias burst through Shalous spirit and flew at the dragoness. It was for many hours after this that Adéna wept and wandered as her emotions could no longer be controlled. She was later found by Mordecai. Notes *The rising of Shalou took place on Duem Harya, an hour before Baderas encountered Atolias in the glade. *There have be no other previous records of a Taruro rising from the dead, the only close example being king Barbullas, who prolonged his life using the inner power of the Duem *Long after the events of the first feather, a mural was erected in the halls of the Evalains depicting this scene. The story itself was passed from Taruro to Evalain when they finally found peace together, and the Evalains regarded the event as a mighty symbol of Atolias's power. The Mural clearly shows a young Saria dragoness in the foreground, with a Furra spirit and the silhouette of Atolias in the background. *In some parts of Evalai, Shalou began to be regarded and even worshipped as a god, despite it merely being a false idolism. *Shalou had no recollection of the event, and his spirit was merely a puppet for Atolias *Shalou would rise again at the climax of the battle of the four nations in order to finally defeat king Larulo. He would also rise with many other Taruro who had died under Larulos rule, and attempt to take Baderas into the realm with him. *Shalou cannot speak in his spiritual form